A new unexpected friendship
by AeolusNova
Summary: A summary of what happened when the punishment games were over. Cana and Wendy talk about the past on their to Wendy's house, when they bump into someone unexpectedly. (Apologies for any mistakes I will make sure to proofread when I have the time. Hope you enjoy)


The night wind felt soft as the two friends slept under the trees, Cana shook awake looking at her watch. "Oh no I am going to be late this is bad." She thought to herself she stood up almost ready to sprint away. However she took a look back, seeing the peaceful young member sleeping away. The petite blue haired dragon slayer looked so peaceful, "I can't leave her behind no here, I have to take her home." She brushed her hair back, "Wendy, its time to go I will be taking you home alright? The game is over." Wendy's eyes slowly and lazily opened as she let out a soft yawn. "Cana-san, what time is it?" Cana gave her usual troublesome grin, "Much to late for a cute kid like you to be out, I am going to take you home, before the lights in town go out." A sudden shiver crawled down Wendy's spine; she hated to admit it but she had a bit of a fear of being in the dark alone. "Alright lets get going then Cana-san." The two linked hands and made their way down to the city. Since today Wendy didn't know much about Cana, she always thought she was wonderful mage, a fun loving person, and kind. But she never knew anything about her. Come to think of it Cana was one of the longest standing members of her generation, she was in the Guild for such a long time. It made Wendy wander a bit, "Cana? As long as we are here. Can you tell me a bit about how the others were when they were about my age?" Cana looked down, it wasn't an odd question but the brunette mage rarely looked back at her past seeing how she felt alone sometimes. She quickly remembered how hard it was seeing her father go off on those dangerous missions and waiting for him. She was happy to be taken in the guild and the orphanage, though at the time she felt she had no family. There was a silence and Wendy felt uneasy perhaps she shouldn't have asked about such a question. "I am sorry Cana I didn't mean to-" The mage had a sudden smile on her face, "No need I was just remembering how silly I was when I was younger." Wendy was a bit puzzled by what she said; while Cana contemplated on the thought. "Those crazy people in the guild even back then they were my family. Always so disfunctional." With that thought in the back of her head Cana continued on with answering the small dragon slayer's question. "Well if you are wondering about Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Those three have always stayed the same." Wendy wasn't a bit surprised at this answer it was bit naive to think Natsu the troublemaker had grown up at all. "Natsu and Gray have been getting into fights for as long as I can remember. Not mention they have also been a pain in Erza's butt always making her lose her temper. Sometimes I felt bad about the beatings they got." Wendy gulped a bit feeling a little sorry for the younger Natsu and Gray. As they kept on walking Wendy heard more and more about the other mages. It seemed so incredible how the Shadow Gear team had praticaly grown up together. No wonder Jet and Droy always tried to be so close to Levy, "I can see why they have such obvious feelings for her." Wendy commented which made Cana laugh a bit, "As for Mirajane she was a bit of a troublemaker...while Elfman was the quiet and responsible one. Lisanaa for the most part was the one who kept peace in the group" Wendy couldn't believe this at all maybe Cana had been mistaken them from their counterparts in Edolas. "Nope believe me Mirajane was trouble at one point. Actually that may even be an understatement, she used to pick on Erza all the time. I glad they have stopped for the most part." Wendy feared the outcome of those two if they were still at each others throats like Natsu and Gray. The two had finally reached town, the streets were nearly empty except for a festival bar strip across the bridge. Cana couldn't help but thinking about it. "Is there anyone else?" Asked in a curious tone wanting to know more and more. Her voice snapped Cana back from her fever induced alcoholic dreams. "Hmm...anyone else I am not sure." She said rubbing her chin trying to reaccount the other mages. "Yo, what are you two doing out so late." A rough booming voice came from behind them which made the two mages jump a bit. "Laxus? Oh its just you." Cana said a bit relieved. "I was just walking Wendy home, where you heading?" Laxus eyed the little blue haired girl, "Hope you weren't too rough of her." Wendy didn't want to say anything bad about it seeing how all in all she made it in one piece from Cana's punishment. "As for me I am heading back home. It was fun having Elfman and Natsu follow my orders. A pity its all over." All of sudden Wendy's feelings shifted maybe she didn't have it as bad as her other teammates from Fairytail Team A. "Oh Wendy I guess I never told you about Laxus huh? Hmm you were a bit older than us back then." Laxus looked at her a little confused unaware of what they were talking about. "Maybe Laxus can tell you since he is here, also maybe walk you home since it is in your direction." Wendy was a bit frightened by the idea. She never even talked to Laxus before all she knew about him was that he was a monster of a mage one of Fairytail's strongest. Erza said he was a little awkward around new people; but she was afraid if she said anything wrong to him that would make him angry. "I...I..I can walk myself Cana, no need to trouble Laxus about it." Laxus shrugged going along with the idea. "I don't mind walking her, it's the same route anyway." Cana let out a small cheer seeing how she could still make it for a few drinks. "So its settled don't let me down Laxus if I hear one bad thing happened to her I am coming for you." Laxus rolled his eyes and nodded. Wendy reached out she couldn't believe Cana left her. "Are you ready Wendy?" The voice made her turn around quickly as Laxus waited for her. She nodded nervously as she ran towards him. It was a bit of an odd pairing the two both they physical traits and personalities were polar opposites. The walk to her house felt like hours away, as there was a horrible silence between the two. "I don't wanna be mean, I wish Cana or Carla were here at least I could have someone to talk to. I don't want sound silly in front of him, how could this get any worse." On what almost seemed to be fate the sky flashed brightly as a loud crashing noise made Wendy jumped into an incredible height and shriek. Laxus chuckled a little, "Just a bit of rain nothing to worry about." To him this was just natural, however Wendy on the otherhand felt incredibly embarrassed. "Just a little thunder...I probably look like a complete kid to him." Her negative and anxious thoughts left her quite only hoping to reach home and let this nigh end. As the rain began to pour something surprised her not a drip fell on her. "What the?" As the petite girl looked up she was covered by large green coat of feathers. Looking at the tall blond mage, "Laxus-san you are getting all wet, you don't have to worry about me." Laxus didn't even so much as look down and he would not retract the kind gesture. "Don't worry about it, I am used to this kind of weather it kind of follows me around." Wendy thought it about it chuckling a bit of thought of a small gray cloud following Laxus wherever he went. She let out a small and cute laugh, which actually caught Laxus' attention. "What is it? Something funny?" He asked in a bit of a childish tone, "Oh nothing, I just let my imagination get the best of me." She assured him waving her arms. "So Cana told me you wanted to ask me something?" Laxus said as he disregarded Wendy's laugh however he kept the thought on the back of his head. Wendy thought about the question and summoned the courage to ask it. "Oh umm...I hope I am not being rude when I ask this, but how were you when you were younger?" Laxus slowed down his pace a bit thinking, he often didn't enjoy the past for many obvious reasons. "I wasn't a good person, you weren't in the guild yet when I was expelled." Wendy felt bad for bring up such a topic she lowered her gaze looking at the floor. "I am sorry for asking." However Laxus continued on, "I used to only have one goal when I was younger to get my father back on my guild. I thought he was the most important thing to me, however he only cared about strength at the time. I suppose the idea rubbed off on me. I wanted to make Fairytail the strongest Guild in Fiore. When I did that I hurt a lot of people, I want to eradicate all weakness from the Guild..." Wendy was a bit speechless she heard rumors but never the full story. "I started a huge brawl within the city and even threaten the Guild members and citizens. So I wasn't exactly like others, I was a bad person. I guess that part of me will always be there. Maybe I still am like that" Laxus said in a bit of a monotone voice. His voice struck Wendy, she could hear and see how hurt he was. How guilty he felt about the whole thing even when Master accepted him back and he proved himself and fought for everyone in the Games. "Well I don't believe you are a bad person Laxus. You wanted to help the Guild grow, I guess we all want the best for Fairytail just our ways of going about it aren't always right. I suppose I would be scared of you since I am not the strongest mage out of everyone. But I know that your strength doesn't come from your magic abilities but from your friends we are all there for each. And you pulled for us again and again." Laxus cracked a bit of smile at the dragon slayer, "Thanks Wendy, and for all that's worth I think you are an incredible wizard." She laughed a little, "And despite all of that you still are the same person. I heard even back then you cared about the others in the guild even if you didn't show it." Laxus looked at her as they arrived at their destination, "So you were never scared of me?" He asked a bit curiously. "I don't think so I guess I was afraid I would sound silly in front of you but I was never afraid of you. Erza even told me you were a little awkward around others." Laxus blushed a bit he couldn't believed Titania said such a thing. "Anyways thank you for walking me home Laxus." The lights in the streets began lighting up as sparks of lightning hit them they made incredibly beautiful pattern as they illuminated the river. "I really do look up to you and others. I hope I can become as strong as you one day." Wendy said as she ran towards her door waving goodbye. Laxus couldn't help but smile the small dragon slayer actually looked up to him but more importantly he was able to make another solid friendship at the guild. 


End file.
